


Warning Signs

by M14Mouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sam is a Saint, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam get a little heads up that Cap was going to have a talk with him.  IT was kind of duh since Cap had something to do with dropping a city from the sky.  Post AoU…or aka how everyone on the Avenger talked Sam into joining the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

“Dude, heads up…Cap is head hurting.” 

Sam pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the unknown number. He shouldn’t be surprise. He really shouldn’t. Former Shield agents must have him on a directory or something because they knew where to find him.

“Do I have to ask how you got this number, Luan?” He said as he put the phone back to his ear. 

“I’m magic. I know everything.” 

“Expect for our missing person case.” 

“Dude…that isn’t my fault. He isn’t playing fair. He is avoiding a hell of a lot of people. By from what information I get, I think that he is kind of looking for something. I wouldn’t be surprised, of course. His eggplant is more scrambled than an omelet.”

He nodded. He got the same feeling too during their trip around the world. It was quite understandable. While Steve wanted Bucky come back, it isn’t that easy. Bucky wasn’t ready yet. 

Coming back isn’t as easy as people make it to be. 

“Anything to report on that front while we are at it?” 

“I haven’t heard anything but dude…I have been busy. Our little superhero group got itself in trouble. Maria own me like a million cookies or something for that mess. I hate clean up duty,” Luan grumbled. 

He almost wanted to laugh. 

When SHIELD was around, Luan was in their “communication” department. Quickly, he found out that communication does a hell of lot of stuff. 

“Still…thank you for still looking,”

“Not a problem. Back to the problem at hand, Cap is head hurting. He calling up everyone who was former SHIELD wasn’t a part of evil organization of doom to come and join the new club house.”

“That doesn’t sound like Steve.” 

“Okay…it is Nick and Nat but Cap is totally leader of the new club house. So, he had to okay it. So, new leader of the club house is recruiting. Nat told me that you are on the list. So you have been warned.”

“I’m not an Avenger. Steve and I had this conversation before. His world is just hair above insane. I’m not built for that. I have a job, a life, and a missing case that slowly taking over my living room and my kitchen.”

There was a long silence on the other end. 

“Dude…I only meet you once but I think that you are the most level headed people I have ever met. You talked Cap out of jumping on the plane out of DC to go on his wild goose chase until he recovered. You helped Nat with facing the stupid heads on the Capital. God, I hate dealing with them. Blah…but you are freaky awesome!”

“Thank you. Are you buttering me up for Cap?” 

“Nope. I’m just dropping truth bombs. But Sam…after watching the whole thing in Africa, Korea, and Europe, I think that they are crazy. SO damn crazy. I think that I have grey hairs. See! I see one! That isn’t a bad thing because what they face is about as crazy as they get.”

“You’re right. They are crazy. Despite your awesome speech which has me turning red, they don’t need me, man. I’m not a billionaire with a suit, a guy with really great aim with a bow, a super spy, a scientist turns into a really big green guy, a Vision, a super soldier, or a person with weird powers. I’m a man without his wings.”

“Dude…did you think for a moment that you are the best guy for the job? They need a little normal…and a little sane. Clint is currently playing family guy. So, he is out. But they need a lot of sane part. And Tony can fix your wings. There is no excuse there. So, I did my job. I gave you a warning. You can do what you want from there. Just thinking about it for moment while I pass the phone on to Nat,” Luan said before he heard the phone go silence again. 

“What the….,” He said in surprise. What in the hell is going on? 

“Sorry about that,” Natasha said.

“No, you aren’t.” He said with a sigh.

“You’re right. I’m not. So, what is your answer?”

He wasn’t surprise by her direct approach. He expected it in the way. He could sense something was off. 

“First Cap…now you. What happened? I talked to Cap a few times on the phone during the whole Ultron thing but…are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Natasha…I don’t let Steve give me any BS…don’t start doing the same with me. Are you okay? Be straight with me.” 

“You should leave the counselor at the VA.” 

He paused for a moment. He had clients like her. It was the ones that wanted to fight…wanted to deflect away from the issues at hand. He wasn’t about to give her what she wanted. 

So, he didn’t answer her back. Finally, he heard a sigh over the phone over the phone. 

“Stuff happened with Ultron. Memories…feelings that I tried to hide away…to forget. I’m working on it.” 

A part of him wished that he was there to help her. She sounded like she needed someone to listen. 

“If you want, you can swing by and I will be happy to listen.” 

“Thank you for the offer but I’m going pass for now. So, your answer?” She said. 

“You know my answer is no.” He said. 

“I understand. Give me a moment while I get ten bucks from Luan.” She said then he heard the familiar click. 

Why did he have the feeling that this wasn’t the end of it?

-WSWSWS-

“Hey again!” Luan shouted happily into his ear. 

“You know that I changed my number.” He said with a sigh. 

“And I told you before that I am magic and know everything.”

“It is because you have access to the world’s best technology.”

“That too and I’m really good at my job.”

“So, you are calling me again to butter me? Because I’m beginning to see a theme here.”

“Nope...because you are talking to Vision. Say Hey to Vision,” Luan said before a moment of silence before he heard someone else on the line. 

“Hello, Mr. Wilson.” An unfamiliar voice said. 

“Hel…lo, Vision. How are you?” He said calmly or trying too.

He wasn’t quite sure to say but he wasn’t about to treat Vision any different than anyone else even if he was…hell, he wasn’t sure what he was. 

“I am content for now. I was allowed to fly this afternoon. Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers believed that it would be dangerous for me to due my appearance within the city limits. I understand the reasoning even if I plan to fly higher than satellites could detect. Mr. Stark is currently working on a location outside of the city limits for us. It would an adequate training facility.”

“So you can fly.” 

“So we can fly.”

“You like to fly, huh?”

This wasn’t the strangest conversation that he ever had but it could be worse. He could do a flying conversation.

“Yes, the others do not seem to understand why.”

“It is because they are wrapped in metal suits. They don’t feel the wind in their faces. They don’t feel every shift in the wind…or just glide. Hell, even falling is kind of fun.” 

“Yes, that is exactly the sensations I feel. It is rather enjoyable. I look forward to flying along side you.” 

“Wings are gone. I thought that everyone got that memo by now.” 

It was strange on how many times people brought up those wings. He could hear mumbling the background. He wondered if Vision and Luan were talking. 

“I realize the fact that your wings are gone but no way lessen your abilities or your skills. You are very able individual from what I have read, seen and heard. I do not take back what I said. I look forward to flying along side you.” 

“I am not Avenger.” 

“I am very well aware of that. As my information on that fact but I come to notice. Situations have been known to change.” 

In other words…he wasn’t one yet. 

If he ever saw Luan again, he was going to kick his ass for this mess. 

-WSWSWS-

He heard Thor coming before he saw him. 

Thor is definitely not a ninja. 

In fact, he walked to his backyard to see Thor struggling to get his grill off his arm. He would laugh because it is kind of funny. He really liked that grill too. He sighed before turning back into his house to get another cup of coffee for his guest. After a few minutes of deciding if gods like cream and sugar, he returned to Thor who was still struggling with his deceased grill. 

“You need help?” He asked. 

“Yes, it seemed that I can not get this thing off my arm.” 

He set down the cups of coffee on little unscarred table before moving to help Thor free. After a few minutes of freeing Thor from his grill, he offered him a cup of coffee. 

Thor looked liked that he was about to hug him. He really would rather not. He liked his ribs. 

“Thank you, friend Sam. You make a wonderful cup of coffee.” 

“Thanks…So…Is it end of the world? Because I didn’t see anything on my tv.” 

Thor shook his head. 

“No…Natasha wished for me speak with you.”

He groaned to himself. 

“Can you tell Nat and Luan to stay out of this trying-recruit-to-become-a-superhero thing? I’m flattered. I am. But this…you…my poor grill. Man, you guys are really over my head,” He said. 

Thor gave him a confused look. 

“You would make a fair addition to the team. You are a loyal warrior who fights bravely no matter what. Everyone speaks very high of you,” Thor said. 

The guy was beaming at him. Now, he knew Steve spoke so highly of Thor. 

“Thank you?”  
“I am not here for this. The others are holding another party before I leave. I am hoping that is not as eventful. I wish for you to attend it as well,” Thor said 

“Then why did she send you when she could have called me?”

“According to Natasha, you haven’t been answering your phone. I, for one, do not blame you. They are loud and annoying little devices.” 

He grumbled for a moment. He turned go back into his house and picked up his phone on the counter. He unlocked his screen to see Natasha’s message.

You should really pick up your phone-Nat

He should really pick up better friends too. 

-WSWSWSWS-

Neither Luan or Natasha called him for a few days after Thor’s visit. 

He did get a picture of new set of wings from an unknown number. 

He had ten bucks on it that the picture was from Tony. 

He was probably lose those ten bucks too because he was so tempted to call that number. 

-WSWSWSWS-

“First, I should apologize to you about Nat and Lu. They are bored.” Clint explained to him. 

He blinked for a moment. They were bored?! What…the…hell…! 

“Do they do this often when they are bored?” 

“Nat isn’t really bored. She is trying to throw herself into work. It seemed that Cap isn’t giving her enough duties to keep her mind off of Banner and Ultron messing with her head. Lu is definitely is bored. I will talk to his brother. He is always good at keeping him busy. So, between the both of them…they came up with this idea.” 

He groaned softly. 

“And…how did they get this idea?” 

“Second, I am sorry because I think that I gave them idea. Cap might had said something too and I said something to add to that. They kind of ran with it.”

He sighed softly. He could feel a headache coming on. 

“What did you say to them?” He asked. 

“They need someone to keep them grounded. I mean, I have a new kid and my wife will kick my ass if I do anything remote superhero related. Cap sort said your name after I said that. So, there is it,” Clint said. 

He started laughing at that point. 

“The thing is that despite being these guys having all of these resources and powers. They are about grounded as bunch of faeries.”

“Says the man who shots arrows.” 

“Look who is talking…the man who flies. I read your file. You did a good job. Nat likes you. You don’t know how much of a plus that is. No matter what happened…you can always say no. Thing is how did you feel with the whole Ultron thing?” 

“It was a cross between wanting to hit them over the head and stress out from watching on tv.” 

“What was your first impulse?” 

He paused. He won’t lie. He couldn’t. 

“I want to find my wings.” 

“Then you have your answer.”  
-WSWSWS-

“First off, your friends are crazy,” He said over the phone. 

“What did they do this time?” Cap said with a groan. 

He had the impression that this happened a lot. 

“Their project currently is get me to join the Avengers.”

“Sam…I would never…”

“I know you will never but they are right, man. It took me a while to get it that I am a part of the craziness but I’m not going to lose my head in it. Beside, someone has to be on your right.” 

Steve laughed for a moment. 

“Thank you. Do you need anything? I’m sure that I get Tony to…”

“I got it. Just pick me up from the airport when I call. Oh, Cap.”

“Yes?” 

“Make sure Nat and Luan are never bored again.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble (Honestly...it did!) Then it grew into this...I regret nothing.


End file.
